Quando ele morreu
by Rairaku
Summary: Quando ele morreu, o que Hatake Kakashi sentiu? Kakashi POV, shortfic. AVISO: spoilers leves de Kakashi Gaiden. Presentinho pra Sak. Hokuto–chan.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Pronto, eu disse, agora deixe-me cair na fossa.**

**N/A: presentinho surpresa pra Sak. Hokuto-chan. xD**

**N/A²: eu não morri! **

**

* * *

**

**Quando ele morreu**

Quando ele morreu...

O céu também chorou, chorou lágrimas frias que caíram sobre a terra e lavou o sangue das vidas que se foram.

Quando o vi ali, estendido no chão lamacento, a face tão calma e pálida, o sorriso que não se completou, não sei dizer se senti algo, pois tudo em mim paralisou e ficou dormente, como se tivesse levado um choque. Apenas meu coração dava sinais de vida, violento, retumbante. Eu não podia controlar minhas emoções.

Havia acabado. O ataque havia acabado, e a vila estava a salvo.

Mas ele morto.

Foi então que compreendi, compreendi que finalmente estava só.

Todos que eu amava estavam mortos, e ver a face dele ali, tão plácida, tão aparentemente fria, fez-me sentir um monstro. Egoísta era a palavra.

Eu apenas não conseguia me sentir feliz como os outros pelo aprisionamento de Kyuubi. É verdade que um alívio encheu meu peito ao saber que a vila ficaria bem, mas uma aflição abafada começou a me consumir.

Sempre me havia esforçado para parecer indiferente, tornar-me neutro, uma ferramenta ninja incapaz de sentir, frio como metal... Não, não _como_ metal. Eu queria _tornar-me_ metal. Mas quão ingênuo eu fui? Eu já era um juunin, podia controlar elementos, manipulá-los ao meu querer, mas não transformar a mim mesmo.

Eu não podia ser metal.

Eu não podia deixar de sentir.

Ora essa, eu ainda não sabia que o que eu queria não era deixar de sentir, era apenas não sofrer.

Quando se está feliz, tudo o que queremos é prolongar o momento infinitamente, sentir, sentir e sentir, no entanto, quando é o desalento que nos consome, queremos apenas que o vácuo nos engula e nos reduza a nada, pois nada, ainda que seja nada, é melhor do que a amargura do sofrer. Ao menos era assim que pensava.

E como o vácuo não me engolia e eu não me transformava em metal, a realidade me dominou.

Enquanto a chuva caía fria e meu corpo permanecia petrificado, a minha mente gritava para que eu corresse até ele e afundasse naquele mar de lama e folhas.

Contudo meu corpo não me obedecia.

Meu pai estava morto. Obito estava morto. Rin estava morta.

E a partir daquele momento, meu mestre. Arashi.

Meu corpo realmente não me obedecia. Eu queria gritar, assim como minha mente, mas a voz não saía. Eu queria me jogar ao seu lado e esmurrá-lo, exigir um porquê. Eu queria explodir como fogos de artifício.

Minha mente apenas gritava por reação. Mas a reação nunca veio, a não ser lágrimas silenciosas sob o céu que se partia.

_( Fim )_

* * *

**  
N/A:** nunca pensei que um dia conseguiria escrever algo sob o ponto de vista do Kakashi. Eu adoro, adoro, adoro e adoro essa coisinha misteriosa, mas ele estava num nível que eu considerava (e não deixo de considerar) inalcançável, assim como certos personagens. Por isso, sinto-me imensamente feliz por dar cria a essa fic miúda, incompleta, imperfeita. Mas o que nesse mundo é perfeito? Ok, já me conformei. 

Ah, precisava dar um nome pro Yon, pra dar mais impacto (acho), por isso considerei o óbvio do óbvio. Arashi. Ok?

Mais uma coisinha... Eu queria fazer uma descrição floreada do Yon, falar sobre a capa flamejante de Hokage, seu cabelo loiro e espetado, ainda que molhado e cheio de terra e blábláblá, mas achei que não era bem a cara do Kakashi ficar reparando nisso, principalmente numa hora como aquela. Enfim... Isso foi só pra efeito de curiosidade (na verdade é a babona aqui que não sabe calar os dedos xD)

Por favor, faça essa ficwriter inútil acreditar que não é tão inútil assim e que seu pequeno trabalho-presente valeu o esforço. POR FAVOR, não sejam cruéis e comentem! Eu sei que é difícil convencer quando praticamente a única coisa que recebe uma boa quantidade de reviews nessa seção são as fics highschool ultra-mega-meladas (vide a minha própria, quanto ao highschool e não à quantidade de reviews, entendam. xD) e que fics não românticas definitivamente não têm chance, maaasss, não custa nada acreditar que dessa vez será diferente, não? #olhinhos pidões#

Kakashi: que nota enorme. Controle-se, menina.

Tá, ok, já estou me mandando... xD


End file.
